Harry Potter y Hogwarts leen sus libros
by Lily weasly potter
Summary: Hogwarts recibe los libros de Harry Potter y tendran que leerlos con un Harry de 8 años, Ginny de 7 años, un Sirius que aun no es inocente para sus amigos y muchos otros personajes. ¿Además como se tomaran todos como trataron a Harry los Dursley?
1. Extraño

Remus se preguntaba porque lo habrían convocado a Hogwarts, le parecía extraño que después de tanto tiempo el director quisiera hablar con él de algo que no fuera Voldemort ya le había dicho hacía tiempo que quería retirarse del Mundo mágico, pero había accedido a la petición del director porque le preocupaba que fuese algo importante, porque el hombre no había especificado nada solo le había dicho en la carta "Remus ven a Hogwarts ahora mismo, por favor, ha pasado algo… interesante"

Aun con la duda se había aparecido en Hogsmeade y se había acercado al castillo en una carroza que había, esperándole en el camino, y en ese momento estaba, después de muchos años, enfrente del colegio a punto de entrar.

-Oh, Remus, que bien que estés aquí – dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-¡Hagrid¡ ¿Qué haces aquí? – saludo al gran hombre que le sonreía con amabilidad.

-Me ha mandado Dumbledore a buscarte – explico contento – Vamos hacía el comedor, me ha dicho que teníamos que ir, también hay otras visitas que ha mandado llamar ¿lo sabias? – le conto mientras se ponían en marcha hacia el Gran Comedor.

-No, no me lo había comentado solo me ha enviado una nota convocándome aquí – le dijo con serenidad – por cierto cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Qué tal te va?

-Yo también me alegro de verte, me encuentro bien ¿y tú? – le pregunto el semi gigante.

-Bueno, tirando para delante – le conto con un poco de tristeza – ya sabes, sin James y Lily ya no es lo mismo.

-Sí, yo también los echo mucho de menos – contesto Hagrid apesadumbrado, no le dio tiempo a decir nada más porque justo se pararon en frente del comedor donde estaban todos los alumnos que hablaban estruendosamente sin saber quiénes eran las personas que estaban en la larga mesa de los profesores sentados – Profesor aquí le he traído a Remus – hablo Hagrid con su sonora voz, haciendo callar a los alumno que observaron al hombre joven sin comprender que tendría que ver con que todos ellos estuvieran perdiéndose clases ese día.

-Oh Remus que bien que ya estés aquí, ven, siéntate en esta mesa, mientras yo hago un anuncio importante – le dijo con alegría, Remus fue andando con Hagrid hacia allí cuando Dumbledore empezó a hablar – Queridos alumnos, y visitas, esto que les voy a comunicar es impactante, pero, es verdad, yo mismo lo he comprobado mediantes múltiples hechizos – hizo una pausa – he recibido siete libros que provienen del futuro y he querido que todos leamos en conjunto estos interesantes libros, por ello he llamado a todas las personas importantes que aparecen en los libros como me ha recomendado la carta de los responsables de este milagro, que aquí esta y procederé a leerla ahora – comunico, pero antes de pronunciar una sola palabra más, todos los que estaban allí prorrumpieron en murmullos y gritos de incredulidad – Cálmense, por favor – pidió este y los murmullos se disiparon poco a poco – bien cómo iba diciendo esta es la carta:

_Querido profesor Dumbledore:_

_Si está leyendo esta carta es que nuestro hechizo ha funcionado, bueno se estará preguntando qué es esto, pues se lo explicare, soy del futuro igual que mis amigos y estos libros que hemos creado._

_Esto es para impedir que muchas vidas inocentes paguen las consecuencias y para el bien de muchas personas, por ello le pedimos que lea esto en el gran comedor con todos los alumnos y otras personas que nombrare a continuación, esas personas son:_

_Sirius Black (aunque este encarcelado, sabemos que podrá hacer algo)_

_Remus Lupin_

_Cedric y Amos Diggory _

_Los señores Malfoy con su hijo_

_Neville y Augusta Longbottom_

_Alastor 'Ojoloco' Moody_

_Todos los Weasley _

_La rata de los Weasly (aunque parezca una petición extraña es necesaria)_

_Los Granger (Son muggles asique sería conveniente que les explicase todo antes de llevarlos a Hogwarts)_

_Los Tonks_

_Kinsgsley_

_Harry Potter (a él no hace falta que lo llame aparecerá cuando todos estén reunidos)_

_Por ahora esos son todos pero seguramente iremos llamando a más gente conforme pase la lectura._

_También tienen que estar todos los profesores de Hogwarts, los alumnos y por supuesto Usted._

_Un saludo cordial._

_H.G., R.W. Y H.P._

_P.D: No podrán salir del castillo hasta que no terminen la lectura de los siete libros y también está prohibido maldecir a la gente (sobre todo si esa persona es inocente)._

Después de que el director leyese eso el comedor empezó a hablar sin para, gritando y pidiendo explicaciones.

-¡SILENCIO! – exclamo Albus Dumbledore, cosa que todos hicieron caso – Tranquilos Sirius Black esta hechizado de tal modo que no puede hacer daño a nadie – dijo luego mirando al preso que estaba sentado, con ropas limpias y nuevas, en un sitio de la larga mesa expandida con magia.

Remus en cuanto lo vio empezó a enfurecerse _¿Por qué esta aquí precisamente? Lo matare después de que salgamos de aquí, sí, eso tenlo por seguro, Black._ Pensó con odio.

-Bueno luego de resolver todas esas dudas creo que es conveniente que empecemos a leer – hablo después de que se tranquilizasen todos, cogió el primer libro que reposaba en la mesa al lado suyo y se lo pasó a la profesora Mc Gonagall – Si hiciera el honor profesora – le ofreció el director a la mujer

-Claro Albus – dijo aclarándose la garganta, el comedor entero guardo silencio y se oyó perfectamente como la profesora leía el título del libro – **Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal **– sonó y entonces fue cuando ya ni el director pudo controlar tanto alboroto, Sirius se levanto del sito exaltado y solo se volvió sentar en su silla cuando capto una mirada aterradora de Ojoloco, solo hasta que se calmaron de aclamar el nombre del muchacho, y distintas cosas junto, a este nombre la profesora pudo continuar – Bien si no me interrumpen más… - dijo echando una mirada severa a todos – vamos a ver el título del primer capítulo se titula… **El niño que vivió **– leyó y antes de que otra vez el revuelo se volviera a formar se oyó un estruendo y un pequeño bulto sucio y andrajoso apareció en medio del comedor, un bulto que resultó ser un pequeño niño de ocho años de cabello azabache revuelto, ojos esmeraldas, gafas redondas y una cicatriz en la frente.


	2. Sorpresas

**El niño que vivió **– leyó y antes de que otra vez el revuelo se volviera a formar se oyó un estruendo y un pequeño bulto sucio y andrajoso apareció en medio del comedor, un bulto que resultó ser un pequeño niño de ocho años de cabello azabache revuelto, ojos esmeraldas, gafas redondas y una cicatriz en la frente.

Todo el mundo se giró a verlo y se dieron cuenta en su completo silencio que el pequeño temblaba y se agarraba las rodillas con sus manos como si así pudiese no sentir el dolor que le provocaba los moretones y las pequeñas heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo sangrante, repentinamente abrió sus verdes ojos y levanto la cabeza observándolos con atención.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó, con voz ronca, asustado y desconcertado con su labio sangrando y mirándolos a través de sus rotas gafas - ¿Dónde estoy?

La reacción de todos no se hizo esperar más, los alumnos se levantaron a verlo muertos de curiosidad mientras los profesores y los adultos se hacían paso para ayudar al pobre niño. En cuanto pudo la profesora Mc Gonagall empezó a alejar a la gente del pequeño que estaba muy asustado mientras que la enfermera lo examinaba y este se encogía cada vez más en el suelo.

-Tranquilo, no te pasara nada – le decía madame Pomfrey intentando tranquilizarlo, luego de terminar le sonrió con cariño y se levantó – Las heridas no son graves, son solo rasguños, pero lo que me preocupa son los moretones que le cubren el cuerpo, parece que le acabaran de dar una paliza – hablo con el profesor Dumbledore con seriedad en susurros, este asintió y se agacho hacia el chico.

-Te llamas Harry ¿verdad? – le pregunto con amabilidad, este desconcertado y sorprendido de que lo supiera asintió lentamente y con los ojos como platos – Bien Harry me podrías decir ¿Qué te sucedió? – le hablo con tranquilidad para que este se calmara, el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta del chico que llego poco después dudosa pero audible.

-P-p… pues vera yo… - se paró un momento aun con más preguntas y el director al darse cuenta le sonrió con amabilidad y contesto una de sus muchas preguntas.

-Me llamo Albus Dumbledore y era amigo de tus padres – dijo con serenidad, el niño lo miro interrogante y le pregunto.

-Perdone que lo diga pero ¿mis padres eran tan mayores como usted? – comento con cuidado de no enfadar a ese extraño hombre que parecía tan impresionante.

-No, claro que no Harry – rio divertido – tienes razón yo fui un profesor suyo pero cuando salieron del colegio se hicieron mis amigos – le explico.

- ¿En serio, señor? ¿Entonces cual era el colegio donde iban mis padres? – le pregunto sorprendido.

-Aquí en Hogwarts, pero antes de explicarte podrías decirme ¿por qué estas así? – repitió para que le contestara, el pequeño niño agacho la cabeza avergonzado y respondió.

-Mi tío me ha castigado porque en el colegio dicen que escalo por las paredes, pero en realidad no sé cómo me subí al tejado, Dudley se lo ha contado igual que mis profesores y me ha castigado por eso – dijo sin que le entendieran mucho.

-¿Podrías, por favor, especificarlo? Por ejemplo ¿Quién es Dudley? – volvió a preguntarle el hombre de larga barba.

-Oh si, lo siento, - se disculpó – pues vera Dudley es mi primo y a él yo no le caigo muy bien, me estaba persiguiendo y para que no me cogiera, no sé cómo lo hice, de repente estaba en el tejado en vez de en el suelo, puede que fuera una ráfaga de viento que me levanto, o simplemente salte muy alto, yo… créame por favor, no sé cómo lo hice – le suplico con la mirada.

-Sí, te creo, pero continúa pequeño, entonces después de lo del tejado ¿qué paso? – le apremio con una sonrisa.

-Vera luego el colegio se quejó a mi tío, y… él… bueno él… me castigo, después del… castigo me encerró en mi alacena y bueno después aparecí aquí – termino su explicación, sin mirar al director a la cara.

-Harry – le llamo pero como no funciono volvió a intentarlo – Harry, mírame – dijo, este subió el rostro y fijo su verde mirada en el hombre quien inspecciono su mente minuciosamente, haciendo que cada segundo el profesor ensombreciera su mirada cada vez más, luego cambio su expresión rápidamente y le miro con cariño - ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte y a lavarte? Popy te acompañara para ayudarte ¿Verdad que sí? – se volvo a ella e hizo un gesto imperceptible.

-Claro que si – confirmo sonriendo forzadamente, cogió una mano del niño y tiro delicadamente de él para levantarlo – Primero te curare y después te lavaras y cambiaras ¿de acuerdo? Luego comerás – le explicaba mientras se llevaba a un desconcertado niño a la enfermería.

En cuanto se fue Albus compuso una mirada fría y fue a su sitio haciendo que los otros siguieran su ejemplo, cuando todos estuvieron fue cuando hablo.

-Ese niño es Harry Potter y como abran observado no está bien, eso es porque sus familiares no lo tratan para nada bien, cosa que no sabía, le acaban de dar una paliza y encerrado en un armario donde duerme siempre, asique por favor trátenlo lo mejor posible y si es posible no le mencionen eso ahora que lo tiene tan reciente, también no sabe nada de este mundo pero la señora Pomfrey le explicara ahora, asique cuando vuelva a venir ya sabrá algunas cosa, por favor no hagan movimientos muy bruscos dirigidos a él aunque sea un abrazo o una caricia y no le griten si no es necesario ¿Lo han comprendido? – dijo amenazadoramente, sus ojos relampaguearon y todos asintieron con miedo.

-¡Pero Albus, eso es horrible! – exclamo Molly Weasley llorando con pena.

-Ya lo sé Molly, ya lo sé – suspiro y se giró hacia Remus esperando su ira pero no fue quien grito enfadado si no que fue Sirius Black cosa que le desconcertó muchísimo.

-M... Mi ahijado no puede haber pasado… no puede, simplemente no puede… -grito destrozado sollozando con desesperación, el director le lanzo una dura mirada y le contesto.

-Fuiste tú quien causo esto traicionando a Lily y James, asique no hagas eso – le dijo enfadado.

-No, yo no fui, fue Peter y cuando lo encuentre lo matare – exclamo llorando con ira y rabia – la maldita rata traidora se cortó un dedo, yo…

Dumbledore sorprendido por su declaración se giró hacia él observándole directamente y vio la verdad, abrió los ojos y se llevó a Remus a parte cuando noto que iba a explotar de ira, le conto la vedad y este se sorprendió aún más.

-¡No puede ser… entonces el culpable aún sigue vivo y en libertad! – exclamo alterado, con furia.

Fue hacia Sirius y se lo llevo par a hablar con él a solas a otra habitación, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el Gran Comedor, aunque este no pudo escuchar nada, si no se habrían enterado de la regañina que le estaba echando Remus a Sirius por no contarle la verdad durante todos esos años.

Pero solo duro un minuto porque después le abrazo con fuerza y le perdono todo.

Una hora después de haber pasado todo volvió madame Pomfrey cogiendo de la mano a un limpio y lleno de comida Harry, que iba hablando alegre con la mujer que parecía encariñada con el niño pequeño, pero en cuanto se vio observado por más personas corto su charla y miro alrededor.

-Ven, Harry, te sentaras aquí – le dijo el director que hizo aparecer una silla a su derecha y a la izquierda de Sirius, quien no podía contar de su inocencia por orden del hombre mayor.

Este asintió dudoso y soltó con reticencia la mano de Popy, que le sonrió dándole ánimos al pequeño niño del que se había encariñado por la bondad que desprendía.

Se dirigió a su asiento apretando entre sus manos la ropa nueva que tenía que era una camisa blanca y graciosa y unos pantalones azules.

-Bien pues entonces podemos continuar por dónde íbamos – hablo dirigiéndose a la profesora – Minerva, por favor.

Y esta empezó a leer otra vez.

-**El niño que vivió **– empezó.


	3. El niño que vivió

-**El niño que vivió **– empezó.

-¿Quién? – pregunto Harry pero no hubo respuestas solo un apretón de la mano que le había cogido el hombre que tenía al lado que no sabía quién era, y una mirada triste de todos los presentes en la sala.

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive**

De repente Sirius gruño y sobresalto a Harry que parecía absorto y hundido en una tristeza muy grande.

-No te preocupes yo te protegeré, a partir de ahora tú serás mi cachorro. – le dijo en un susurro que solo el niño y el director pudieron oír, el pequeño lo miro extrañado pero Dumbledore sonrió.

**, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**

-¿Qué demonios es un "tralado"? – pregunto Lucius Malfoy sin entender el significado de esa palabra tan extraña.

-Pues adivínalo por ti mismo serpiente – soltó Sirius en alto, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo que aquí, Black, – recalco Remus dándole un codazo a su amigo – quiere decir es que es un objeto muggle que sirve para sujetar cosas.

Lucius iba a decir algo más pero rápidamente Mc Gonagall continuo la lectura.

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo delo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

-Wow, normal que puedas tener pesadillas Harry, yo las tendría de haberlos visto a los dos – dijo un niño pelirrojo de once años sentado en la mesa de Griffindor que parecía la copia del otro niño de al lado, el cual asintió.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

-Viniendo de los dos seguro que de mayor será la morsa personificada – comento el otro niño.

-Hombre pero respétalo que está en peligro de extinción, con lo feo que, seguro, es, normal que no tengan mucha descendencia, nadie querría acercarse le – dijo el otro otra vez.

-¡Fred, George controlen su lengua o se las lavare con jabón! – les regaño la señora Weasley.

-Mamá seguro que Harry piensa lo mismo…

- Solo somos sinceros – dijeron los dos - ¿Verdad que sí, Harry? – giraron la cabeza y observaron al niño que estaba muy rojo.

-Bu_bueno, sí, es verdad – murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan y el comedor entero empezó a reírse disimuladamente por la mirada amenazadora de Molly que no paraba de fruncir el ceño.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

-Mis amigos no tienen nada de malo – susurro Sirius para sí mismo frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Remus que gruño como una confirmación de que estaba de acuerdo, mientras Harry se preguntaba si esos dos hombres habían conocido a sus padres.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,** **eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

-Menos mal, que horror si James y Lily hubiesen sido igual – soltó la profesora Mc Gonagall sacudiendo la cabeza por solo imaginárselos así, después al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta y ante las miradas del gran comedor se le subieron los colores al rostro hasta estar más roja que un pimiento y les dirigió una mirada severa retado a alguien a decir algún comentario mientras Canuto, Lunático y el director sonreían divertidos.

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los** **Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

Todos miraron con odio el libro mientras el niño-que-vivió bajaba la cabeza avergonzado y Sirius le apretaba la mano, con afecto infinito.

-No hagas caso, eres el mejor niño que uno podría tener, tranquilo, después de todo viniendo de dos personas tan geniales no podías ser menos, y sabes una cosa Harry tú los superas con creces y eso que eran mis amigos – le susurro con cariño.

El niño lo miro asombrado porque nadie jamás le había dicho eso y asintiendo empezó a llorar con alegría mientras le devolvía el apretón de mano, pensando que ese hombre le caía realmente bien, le sonrío y el preso le devolvió la primera sonrisa verdaderamente llena de sentimientos cálidos que desde hacía muchos años no había compuesto.

Severus Snape desde un rincón de la mesa veía la escena extrañado pero sintiendo como la ira iba acumulándose oyendo como el hijo de SU Lily había sufrido tanto, un niño que poseía los ojos que tanto amaba no podía demostrar tanta tristeza desde sus preciosas esmeraldas. Los Dursley se las deberían de pagar y bien caras.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo,**

-Los gustos van con la persona – dijo una joven Nimphadora viendo como todos asentían dándole la razón.

**y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta. Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. «Diablillo», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa.**

-¿Diablillo? – Comento la señora Weasley incrédula – ¿Y solo dice eso? ¿No va a remediarlo ningún con un castigo?, yo no le permitiría eso a ninguno de mis hijo nunca, sin recibir una buena regañina – continuo indignada.

Harry la miro con miedo y ella dándose cuenta se volvió y lo miro con pena y consternación al entender.

-Lo siento, querido no pretendía eso, pero creo que has malentendido esto – le explico suavemente sonriéndole para tranquilizarle cosa que funciono – Yo los castigo desgnomizando el jardín o regañándolos.

El pareció entender y rojo asintió con timidez y devolviéndole una sonrisa arrepentida, aunque lo primero no lo entendiese muy bien, pero se hacía una idea.

**Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

-¡Profesora Mc Gonagall usted estuvo allí! – exclamo un sorprendido Remus, la mujer asintió silenciosa y continuo seria la lectura.

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada.**

**Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

-Sí, claro – murmuro al unísono Hogwarts entero.

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día. Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Dursley no** **soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! **

-Jóvenes – repitió Dumbledore sonriendo contento y haciendo reír a carcajadas al comedor entero quienes se calmaron un rato después.

**Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. **

-Sigue siendo joven – dijo Nimphadora defendiéndolo, mientras el director le sonreía agradecido y divertido y Harry asintió apoyando a la chica de cabello rosa chicle que le miro guiñándole un ojo.

**Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

-Que aburrido es – dijo Sirius recibiendo miradas extrañas y un codazo de su amigo hombre lobo.

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra.**

**La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. **

-Qué hombre tan horrible y despreciable – dijo para la sorpresa de todos Snape.

-Tú no estás precisamente para hablar de flores con el prado entero que tienes – le contradijo Canuto frunciendo el ceño.

-Y tu menos – le replico Severus levantándose.

-¿Perdona? ¿Quién es el amargado que grita y critica a todos? – siguió Sirius imitando su gesto.

-¿Y quién fue el que se unió al Señor Tenebroso y vendió a sus amigos?

-Grrr, solo alguien que sirve a Voldemort lo llamaría así, mortifago

-Pues tú no puedes echármelo en cara cuando te uniste a él también, Black, además que sepa a mí me perdonaron y estoy al servicio de Dumbledore ahora – remarco y antes de que todo eso continuara Albus les dio una escalofriante mirada.

-Sentaros, ya – les ordeno con tono frio y duro a los dos – no pelen más.

Se quedaron en silencio todos un momento por la escena tan sorprendente y luego retomaron la lectura.

**Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Estuvo de muy** **buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no estaban pidiendo dinero.**

**Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

—**Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

—**Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

-¿Yo, que pasa con migo? – pregunto el pequeño mirando a todos que habían empezado a soltar lágrimas de tristeza y frustración, nadie le contesto pero este intuyo que era muy malo y no volvió a preguntar interesado por lo que le mostraría la lectura.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

**Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera** **estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold. No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

-Ya tiene una hermana mil veces peor que él, normal que no conozca a alguien tan bueno como mi mamá – dijo Harry sonriendo con cariño aunque no conociera a su madre, siempre la había apreciado de verdad y, aunque no se acordara, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era la mejor madre que se pusiese pedir.

Sirius y Remus le sonrieron y asintieron confirmándolo y preguntándose por la atroz mujer que había descrito Harry preguntándose si le había hecho algo al niño porque parecía que sí.

**Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

—**Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.**

**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

—**¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los **_**muggles **_**como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado **_**muggle**_**, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación). **

-Si totalmente cierto – corroboro Harry a algo que ninguno entendió verdaderamente.

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

—**¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

-Normal viniendo de la profesora – intervinieron los gemelos Weasley sonriendo – recibe la furia de nuestra profesora y entérate de lo que es bueno.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

-Pero que cobarde – dijeron reprobadoramente los Griffindore.

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**

-Pero que maleducado – murmuro indignada Molly, negando con la cabeza.

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

—**Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica— Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo.**

**¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

—**Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores!**

**Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

-Uf, está pensando, seguro que pronto se sobre esforzará y al día siguiente tendrá dolor de cabeza – dijeron los gemelo, Sirius, Remus y Harry, este último sin darse cuenta.

Los dos merodeadores y los pelirrojos se sonrieron con complicidad y los dos primeros revolvieron el pelo del niño de gafas, con orgullo.

-Así nos gusta, ese es el espíritu merodeador – le felicitaron los dos.

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien.**

**Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

—**Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

-Mejor, porque Lily no se te parece en nada – susurro con voz baja Severus sin que nadie se enterara.

—**No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

—**Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—.**

**Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

—**¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

—**Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... **_**su grupo**_**.**

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

—**El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

—**Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

—**¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

—**Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

-Pues en la mía es perfecta – le dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo y apretándole la mano mientras Remus desde detrás le sonreía también.

—**Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche. Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. **

-Usted lo dejo hay ¿verdad? – le pregunto Andrómeda Tonks suspirando con tristeza, el director asintió apesadumbrado observando la cara inocente del pequeño niño, que lo miraba interrogante.

-Lo siento, Harry – se disculpo culpable.

-¿Por qué?, usted no ha hecho nada, señor – se negó a recibir la disculpa sonriéndole con sinceridad, el hombre sin poder resistirlo derramo una lagrima renuente y revolvió el pelo al pequeño.

**Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

—**Debería haberlo sabido.**

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido.**

-Waw, impresionante – susurro Harry mirando al anciano con admiración.

**Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba.**

**Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

—**Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

-Madre mía hasta en el libro parece severa – murmuro con un escalofrió haciendo que Remus se riera en bajo.

—**¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

—**Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

—**Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

—**¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

—**Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los **_**muggles **_**se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo.** **Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

Canuto sonrió y asintió, bueno puede que tuviese razón pero a él Dedalus le caía bien.

—**No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

—**Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los **_**muggles**_**, intercambia rumores...**

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

—**Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los **_**muggles **_**lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

-No lo creo – dijeron muchos de los adultos en la sala.

—**Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

—**¿Un qué?**

—**Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los **_**muggles **_**que me gusta mucho.**

—**No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

-¿Perdonen, pero quién es ese trabalenguas andante? – pregunto Harry provocando la risa de muchos destensando la situación.

-Bueno, señor Potter – dijo el profesor Snape, el único que no había reído a carcajada – es el más temido mago negro, usa mugía para matar y para su satisfacción, asesino a sus padres y a muchos más. Le explico para la sorpresa de todos.

El niño ensombreció la mirada y bajo la cabeza cavilando.

-Entonces es verdad lo que me decía la señora Pomfrey, mis padres no murieron en un accidente de coche.

—**Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.**

Hubo un estremecimiento general mientras algunos rodaban los ojo exasperados.

—**La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe».** **Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

—**Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

—**Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

—**Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

—**Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

Todos rieron a carcajadas mientras la enfermera se sonrojaba levemente.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

—**Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

—**Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

Harry bajo la mirada triste intentando contener las lágrimas con un nudo que le oprimía la garganta y parecía no dejarlo respirar mientras toda la sala lloraba silenciosamente una perdida tan grande y querida.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

—**Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

—**Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

—**Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo.**

-¿Por qué, porque no pudo matarme? – pregunto el niño al hombre mayor este le miro con agonía y negó con la cabeza viendo como el pequeño lloraba con tristeza.

-Aun no estás preparado Harry, pero llegara el momento, no te preocupes – le dijo con voz apagada y llena de dolor.

**no pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

—**¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre** **todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

—**Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos. **

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

—**Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

—**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

—**He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

-Por eso lo siento, Harry, yo tuve la culpa – se disculpó de nuevo el director al niño pero este sacudo la cabeza y le sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas.

-Usted no sabía lo que pasaría, no tiene la culpa de nada y tendrá sus motivos así que no me pida perdón.

Dumbledore soltó una lagrima y asintió sonriendo con amabilidad.

-Gracias, Harry – le susurro y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

—**¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

-Gracias, profesora – le dijo el niño a la mujer y esta le sonrió un poco sorprendiendo a todo los presentes en la sala.

-No hace falta, señor Potter – el pequeño asintió.

—**Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

—**¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—.**

**Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

—**Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

—**Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí,** **Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

—**Hagrid lo traerá.**

—**¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

—**A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

—**No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

—**Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

—**Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

—**¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

—**No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los **_**muggles **_**comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

Todo el Gran Comedor sonrió con ternura y suspiro provocando el sonrojo del lindo niño sentado en la silla de los profesores.

-Que mono eras de pequeño, Harry – le dijo Nimphadora lo observo un momento y añadió – aunque ahora estas también muy lindo – su comentario hizo que Harry se hundiera en su silla más colorado que el cabello de los Weasley, esto hizo que todos se rieran y cuando paro continuaron.

—**¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

—**¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

—**Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

Sirius y Remus rieron mientras Harry lo miraba interesado.

-¿En serio? – le pregunto el niño.

-Sí, aunque cuando lo he usado allí me han mirado mucho pero no sé porque es cómodo y practico – le conto al pequeño mago quien también se extrañó.

-Lo que nos faltaba aparte de ser un pequeño merodeador se parece a Dumbledore, le dijo Sirius a Remus quien se rio.

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

—**¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

—**¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los **_**muggles**_**!**

—**Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con **_**muggles**_**...**

—**Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente.**

**Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral,** **sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora** **McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

—**Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

—**Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius.** **Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

—**Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

—**Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

-Gracias, profesor – le dijo y este asintió con complicidad.

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley…**

Hubo gruñidos en general pero nadie interrumpió

**No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**


	4. El vidrio que se desvanecio

**Lo siento, de nuevo. **

**Bueno esta vez espero que sirva de algo.**

**El que estoy leyendo ahora mismo es el de el vidrio que se desvaneció, espero que por fin valla bien**

* * *

El gran comedor quedo en silencio esperando que la profesora continuara pero viendo que no era así todos se giraron a verla impacientes y esta con seriedad hablo.

-Ya se ha terminado el capítulo – explico con paciencia, Albus sonrió y asintió.

-Bien pues entonces esta vez Andrómeda ¿te gustaría leer? – le pregunto a la mujer tan parecida a su sádica hermana mayor.

-Claro, Albus – le contesto con amabilidad, la profesora Mc Gonagall le paso el libro con cuidado de que no cállese, atreves de Hagrid y Alastor que era los que las separaban.

Cuando lo tuvo la mujer sonrió a su hija, que la veía con impaciencia, y empezó a leer en voz alta.

-**El vidrio que se desvaneció – **en cuanto pronuncio esas palabras todos sonrieron y miraron al niño de cabello azabache contentos.

-Es magia accidental Harry – le dijo su padrino al ver la mirada de extrañeza del niño.

-¿En serio? ¿Y quién lo hace? – le pregunto sin comprender que tenía que ver en eso.

-Tú – continúo informándole Sirius – ya has hecho magia así antes, seguramente, pero no te abras dado cuenta, un claro ejemplo es lo que nos contaste de subirte al tejado, está claro que fuiste tú – se quedo callado un momento y frunció el ceño – Espera ¿no me he presentado aún, verdad? – Harry negó despacio frunciendo el ceño – que fallo, de verdad. Ejem – tosio aclarándose la voz – Pues soy… ¡Santa Claus! – le dijo, lo sufcientemente bajo para que nadie se enterara.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el niño desconcertado, fue entonces cuando Remus le pego una colleja y los presento a los dos formalmente.

-Yo soy Remus Lupin tú… casi tío, pero no compartimos sangre, y este retrasado de al lado es Sirius Black, tú padrino, a quien no deberías hacer mucho caso porque le falta un hervor – susurro Lunatico sonriéndole amablemente.

- ¿Tengo padrino y tío? – murmuro Harry impresionado, pero no le dio tempo a decir nada más, porque una luz los deslumbro y de allí aparecieron tres figuras de un rubio menos claro que el de lo Malfoy.

-Papá, mamá creo que un dotga nos ha traído aquí como recompensa por la investigación de papá y ponerlos en el Quisquilloso como verdaderamente son – dijo una niña de unos siete años vestida con un traje violeta y portando una mirada completamente soñadora.

-Sí, Luna, tienes razón pero no sé porque nos ha llevado a Hogwarts – hablo otra voz pacifica igual que la de la pequeña y la mujer de la que salía miro a todos lados interrogante.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar el director tomo la palabra y les fue a explicar cuando otra carta con un fogonazo apareció en el aire y aterrizo en el regazo de Dumbledore que la despego y la leyó rápidamente en silencio.

-Los señores Lovegood se quedaran también aquí con nosotros, leyendo la vida de Harry, pues parece que también intervienen en esto. Verán señores, - procedió a explicarles – son libros que provienen del futuro y los leeremos aquí para evitar ciertas catástrofes que podrían suceder en un futuro no tan lejano.

Y solo con esas palabras la familia de rubios asintió conforme y se sentó en nuevas silla que habían aparecido con la magia de Dumbledore, mientras Andrómeda procedía a seguir leyendo.

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores,**

-¿Una pelota rosada? – interrogo una pequeña niña de pelo castaño y enmarañado, expresando la duda de todos los allí presentes.

-Mi primo – explico simplemente Harry encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

-Pues tu primo tiene una forma muy curiosa entonces – murmuro una pequeña niña pelirroja y muy sonrojada, y en cuanto Sirius la localizo con la mirada empezó a reírse a carcajadas sin razón aparente. Remus comprendiendo de lo que se reía su amigo esbozo una sonrisa y miro a Harry fijamente mientras su padrino le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño y diversión.

- Te has fijado Lunático… sin duda será ella… o mi cachorro, ya está atado tan joven… jajajajajaja – murmuro incomprensiblemente para todos, menos para Albus y Remus.

Harry lo miro enfurruñado de no enterarse y cruzando sus bracitos ignorándolos y contestando a la pregunta de la linda niña que había hablado antes.

-Pues sí, tiene una forma curiosa, lo que pasa, además, es que esta muuuuy gordo y pues es normal que sea una pelota – le dijo sonriendo y un poco rojo, parecía que cuando la niña le devolvía la sonrisa se veía mucho más bonita, o eso era lo que pensaba Harry.

**pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

Se oyeron varios gruñidos y exclamaciones de frustración pero nadie comento nada y Andrómeda siguió leyendo.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

—**¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

—**¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba.**

-Mi moto, mi querida moto, más bella que cualquier mujer – dijo Sirius secándose una lagrima imaginaria.

-He – protestaron todas las chicas y mujeres de la sala.

-Menos todas vosotras, claro – intento corregirse rápidamente pero su viejo amigo negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

-Demasiado tarde Canuto, parece que Azkaban no te ha sentado muy bien con respecto a tratar a las mujeres – le comento en voz baja, y antes de que Sirius protestara su prima reanudo la lectura.

**Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente. Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

—**¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

—**Casi —respondió Harry**

—**Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme.**

-Y yo te digo que te lo metas por el c… - pero antes de que el preso pudiera terminar Harry le tapó la boca y lo miro a los ojos con una mirada exacta a la que Dumbledore ponía siempre.

- Sin insultos, tío Sirius – le dijo tratándolo con familiaridad, regañándolo. Su padrino se quedó callado, por un lado por su mirada y la regañina, y por otro lado por cómo le había llamado.

**Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

**Harry gimió.**

—**¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

—**Nada, nada...**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?**

-Pues yo lo olvidaría – dijo Luna de improvisto – seguro que ha sido un sorbosoplo el que te lo ha hecho olvidarte de eso, por eso yo también lo olvidaría – le explico al niño.

-¿Pero eso existe? – murmuro Hermione extrañada, aunque la niña no la oyó, pero todo el gran comedor le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad y se quedó callado sin saber que decir.

**Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

Mientras Andrómeda lo decía se le quebró la voz con pena y lastima observando como casi todos en la habitación se habían puesto a llorar de frustración y culpabilidad.

-Cuando terminemos esto dormirás en el cuarto más grande de todos – le susurro Sirius al niño abrazándolo, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, mientras Remus le cogía una de sus pequeñas manos.

Tardaron un buen rato en tranquilizarse y cuando lo hicieron Andrómeda tubo que continuar leyendo.

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry,**

-Mmm… que raro, puede ser que sea para que yo sienta envidia, o porque sus amigos tiene también una, ya saben "culo veo culo quiero" – dijo el niño pequeño frunciendo el ceño concentrado mientras los otros se reían escandalosamente.

**ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

-Así se hace, sí que eres un cervatillo, digno hijo de tu padre – murmuro Canuto acariciándole la cabeza.

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

-Lo de ser pequeño es por la mala alimentación, cariño, pero si hacemos que comas a partir de ahora saludablemente crecerás mucho y serás alto, ya verás – le consoló Popy sonriéndole, el niño le devolvió el gesto esperanzado y pensando en cuan alto seria.

-Y por la ropa no te preocupes, te compraremos un armario entero muy pronto – le dijo Remus.

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.** **Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

Se escucharon exclamaciones por parte de toda la sala y fijaron su mirada en un confuso niño de gafas redondas.

-¿Qué? – pregunto desconcertado.

-Es que es un poco… macabro que te guste la cicatriz – dijo Luna sin sentirse incomoda – creo que es en eso en lo que están pensando la mayoría – especifico encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry se quedó callado un momento pero en seguida reacciono, bastante enfadado.

-Pero es injusto que piensen eso cuando yo no lo sabía, me ha gustado porque a mis tíos no les gustaba, además haber venido antes a explicarme que significaba y no haberse quedado callados y escondidos como ratas – alzo la voz sin poder contenerse y los miro furiosos – no es macabro, es normal – grito frunciendo el ceño, pero en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y como les había hablado, se sonrojo muchísimo y bajo la cabeza avergonzado quedándose callado.

- Harry nosotros lo sentimos, de verdad no pretendíamos hacerlo, pero… - murmuro Remus sin mucha convicción, pero su voz se perdió en el silencio.

- No, lo siento yo, es que estaba nervioso y mmm… alterado, no he sabido nada de nada hasta hace apenas unas horas y… lo siento – susurro aunque en ese tenso silencio se le oyó perfectamente, pero entonces Sirius se empezó a reír de improvisto y todos se le quedaron mirando como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo.

- Tienes el carácter de cierta pelirroja que yo se me, parece que has sacado bastante personalidad de tu madre – siguió riéndose hasta que parecio que todos se tranquilizaban un poco, y aunque ellos no supieran que fuese inocente, por lo menos se lo agradecían, al supuesto psicópata.

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

—**En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

—**¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

-Que imbécil puede llegar a ser siempre, es casi imposible que compartáis la misma sangre – dijo Remus en ese momento y todos asintieron demostrando su acuerdo hacía esa idea.

- Ni si quiera yo soy tan imbécil – comento Lucius mostrando su desagrado.

- Imbécil puede que te salves, pero porque eres un completo capullo y eso lo compensa todo – murmuro Canuto por lo bajo, haciendo que Remus se riera.

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

-Y con razón – exclamo Ginny haciendo que Harry se sonrojara un poco y los dos merodeadores se rieran con ganas, aunque la señora Weasley le riño imperceptiblemente.

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

—**Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

-Pero si eso es una barbaridad – el comentario impresiono a todos, porque la persona que lo había dicho era la menos apropiada para decirlo, sobre todo viniendo de Draco Malfoy, un niño pequeño y rubio con los ojos de un color gris mercurio.

—**Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

—**Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

—**Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

—**Entonces tendré treinta y… treinta y…**

-Caracoles hervidos no sabe contar – exclamo horrorizada Hermione, levantándose de la mesa y dejando ver a una pequeña figurita con una terrible mata de pelo, aunque bastante adorable.

- Hay otra niña igual que tú, Lunático, y que la pelirroja – les susurro Sirius a sus compañeros.

—**Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

—**Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

**Tío Vernon río entre dientes.**

—**El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

-Entonces solo les podrían dar mierda – murmuro Harry para sí mismo, pero su padrino lo escucho y le dio la razón, igual que su tío.

- Estamos totalmente de acuerdo contigo, aunque está mal decirlo – le recordó Remus de todas formas.

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

—**Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

-Harry pensar así no está bien – le regaño la señora Weasley un poco enfadada.

- lo siento – dijo el niño un poco arrepentido.

- No pasa nada, pero intenta no pensar así en el futuro – le respondió quitándole importancia.

—**¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a **_**Tibbles**_**, **_**Snowy**_**, el **_**Señor Paws**_** o **_**Tufty**_**.**

—**Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

—**No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

-Ni yo a ella – susurro el niño, pero solo Sirius lo oyó, y le dio mala espina esa mujer por como su ahijado había dicho eso.

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

-Para mi entender Harry es un niño muy listo para su edad. – comento Dumbledore con seriedad, haciendo que muchos lo miraran sorprendidos, el director normalmente no decía lo que pensaba aunque fuese algo muy bueno sobre uno de sus alumnos. El niño le sonrió.

-Gracias, señor

—**¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

—**Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

—**Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley**

-No hagas nunca eso Harry, o no te dejaran hacerlo, tienes que llevarle la contraria y te aran caso, yo hacía eso con mis padres – le aconsejo Sirius.

- Gracias, padrino.


	5. El vidrio que se desvanecio 2

**Son motivos personales los que hacen que no allá podido actualizar antes y puede que me pase otra vez, pero intentare no tardar mucho en actualizar. Lo promeeeeetoooooo. **

**Ya sé que me merezco todos esos crucios, lo sé y lo siento. Espero que me perdonéis, la próxima vez subiré dos capítulos, en serio**

* * *

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

—**¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

- Mujer pues no me parece mala idea – canuto sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Nosotros también podemos? – dijeron los gemelos encantados, pero se callaron al ver la cara de su madre toda roja de furia.

—**No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

—**Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

—**El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

- ¡Pues claro que mi cachorro no se va a quedar en un coche encerrado! ¡No es un animal! – grito Sirius enfadado, el director fruncía el ceño y miraba al niño con tristeza y Remus estaba por levantarse e ir a la casa de esos bas…, de los parientes de Harry para hacer "unas cuantas cosas a su manera", pero el niño miraba con fijeza a su padrino, después de un momento se giró a ver a su tío Lunatico.

- ¿Siempre pone motes tan ridículos a la gente? – el adulto parpadeo y, al oír lo que le decía, su enfado disminuyo y empezó a reírse, nadie había escuchado todas las cosas que le había dicho Sirius a su ahijado porque los distanciaba grandes, pero al oír sus gritos todos lo habían mirado y al escuchar la risa de quien lo había odiado tanto hasta ese día se quedaron aún más extrañados.

- Si todos sus motes son penosos, cuando intentamos idear nuestras alias él quiso ponerse, "Perro", a mi "Feroz" y a tu padre "Bambi" – omitió a Peter, pero no quería ni que su sobrino supiese mucho de él. Harry rodo los ojos, ya iba conociendo un poco mejor a su padrino y en algunas cosas parecía el más maduro que el mayor.

- Yo no pongo motes ridículos, cachorro le pega – entro por fin en la conversación Sirius que había estado atento a ella en todo momento.

- Puppy (Lo estoy poniendo como es en inglés, porque como ellos lo son tendría que sonar así) es un nombre bastante tonto – le dice Harry sin poder evitar reírse – parce que me quieras poner lazos rosas también ¿no? Para pegar más con el nombre – canuto acompañándole con las risas, en bajo para que nadie se enterara le sacudió la cabeza, le recordaba a James que también le había hecho muchas bromas por sus ridículos motes.

La lectura continuo y ellos se callaron repentinamente.

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

- Niño mimado – se quejaron Hermione y Ginny, mientras que Sirius sonreía viendo a la pelirroja.

—**Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.**

—**¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

—**¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata.**

- Las ratas no me gustan – dijo de repente Luna con voz ausente – Creo que traen mala suerte – Ron frunció el ceño, pensando en Scaber.

- Mi rata no trae mala suerte – le dijo a Luna, pero al mírala a este fijamente, Ron, no se atrevió a contradecirla más, aunque esta no lo había hecho con mala intención.

**Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba.**

– Es un cerdo matón – gruñerón los gemelos a la vez, sin darse cuenta de que lo habían dicho en voz alta, ganándose una mirada de regaño por parte de Molly.

**Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

—**Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

- No se le puede amenazar a un niño de esa manera- dijo Andromeda parando un momento la lectura mientras a Tonks se le ponía el cabello rojo de la ira, le había caído muy bien Harry como para que permitiese que lo tratasen así.

—**No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

– Eso Harry es magia accidental – le explico, como si ya no lo intuyese él, Arthur Weasley, interviniendo por primera vez en la lectura.

– Gracias por decírmelo, señor – dijo Harry tan educado como siempre, el padre de los pelirrojos le sonrió afablemente.

– Puedes llamarme Arthur, Harry – y su mujer también sonrió.

– Y a mí Molly, querido, no nos importa – su rostro regordete parecía muy maternal en ese momento y no hizo falta que el niño asintiese, sabían que les iba a hacer caso.

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea. Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

– Es justo en ese castigo cuando has aparecido aquí ¿Verdad? – le pregunto la voz grave de Bill al niño y este asintió hacia el pelirrojo, sin muchas ganas de hablar de aquello, el joven que le había preguntado le sonrió con ánimo, al igual que todos en el comedor, hasta el profesor de pociones sintió su sangre hervir con la sola mención del castigo que había recibido Harry.

– No te preocupes, cachorro, jamás volverás con ellos – dijo Sirius apretándole una de sus manitas igual que hizo Remus con la otra.

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.**

—**... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

—**Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

– Esa, querido cachorro, – se apresuró a decir Sirius antes de que la lectura continuase, en voz baja como siempre – es mí, súper especial, moto, como ya te he dicho.

– Yo querría montar en una moto así, algún día – dijo Ginny sonriendo soñadora y Sirius con picardía en la mirada se agacho un poco y le susurro en el oído a su ahijado, oyéndolo perfectamente Remus que estuvo a punto de carcajearse.

– Un día, cuando seas más mayor, te la presto y le das una vuelta – Harry se puso coloradísimo y lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras los dos adultos se reían con disimulo.

– No tiene gracia, padrino, tío Remus – se cruzó de brazos e intento ignorar sus risas, mientras que con disimulo veía a Ginny por el rabillo del ojo.

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**

—**¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

—**Ya sé que no lo hacen**

– Menos la mía – corrigió Sirius, para Remus y Harry, en un susurro, guiñándole un ojo a su ahijado, que no tardo nada en volver a ponerse rojo.

—**dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

Todo el Gran comedor se rio divertido y Los dos adultos, a cada lado del niño murmuraron.

– Mente merodeadora – en un murmullo imperceptible entre las risas, que una vez calmadas se retomó la lectura.

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles.**

– No me gustan – dijeron a la vez todos lo Gryffindors y los antiguos alumnos de aquella casa, arrugando la nariz, con disgusto, menos el director y Harry que se miraron y encogieron los hombros, en señal de que a ellos les daba lo mismo.

**Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

—**Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

—**Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

—**Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

– Nunca, pienses así, ¿me has escuchado, Harry? – Dijo con voz seria Sirius, sin importarle quien lo oyese – Nadie se merece eso y mucho menos tú, el niño asintió hacia su padrino, sintiendo infinito cariño por él.

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**

**Guiñó un ojo.**

Muchas miradas escépticas juzgaron ese comportamiento, sin creérselo, pero los que sí creían firmemente en Harry, como loa Weasley, Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, etc… si lo creyeron, que la serpiente le hubiese hecho eso y todos se pusieron blancos como la cera, menos Albus.

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

—**Me pasa esto constantemente.**

—**Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

Entonces todas las duda, se disiparon. ¡La serpiente le entendía!

– Harry ¡Hablas parsel! – grito frentico Sirius y muchos otros le imitaron, consternados, pero el niño, en lugar de amilanarse les miro interrogativamente.

– ¿Qué es padse? – pregunto confundido y fueron los gemelos, antes que nadie quienes respondieron.

– No es padse…

–… es parsel – continuo el otro.

– Y es la lengua de las serpientes – dijeron esa vez los dos, Harry emitio un "Oh" pero ellos siguieron antes de que dijese nada más.

– Y se supone que solo los magos oscuros pueden hablarlo – Harry también se puso blanco pero no dijo nada, al igual que los otros, y después de que Andrómeda se recuperase lo suficiente continúo leyendo.

—**A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

—**¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

—**Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

—**¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

—**Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento.**

Ante esto aún nadie contesto, estaban demasiado consternados todavía como para reaccionar a eso.

**Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

—**Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

Aún más silencio se formó, ni si quiera el zumbar de una mosca se oía (Aunque no había ninguna, debo añadir), hasta que Harry reunió el coraje, que nunca le faltaba, para preguntar a Sirius.

– ¿Soy un mounstro? – su voz solo fue un hilillo, pero estaba todo tan en silencio que se le oyó perfectamente.

– Claro que no lo eres – contesto Canuto rápidamente, sin siquiera dudar, después de todo Harry era su único motivo para vivir, su única luz, que le guiaba a continuar, y sabía que nunca sería lo que había preguntado el niño, ni aunque eligiese unirse al mismísimo Voldemort podría considerarlo un monstruo, lo quería más que a su propia vida, lo daría todo, hasta su existencia, por él – Jamás podrías transformarte en eso y jamás lo serás, te quiero Harry y se, muy bien, que nunca serás, ni has sido, ni eres un monstruo. NUNCA – y por alguna extraña razón nadie se extrañó que fuera el mismísimo Sirius Black quien se lo dijera, porque, además de lo impresionados que estaban por la habilidad del niño como para darse la suficientemente cuenta, su voz estaba impregnada con el mayor amor, paternal, que se le podía impregnar a cualquier palabra u oración, como si todo lo que el hombre pudiese ver fuese a Harry, y es que eso no se alejaba de la realidad, como ya he explicado antes.

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

—**Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

—**Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

—**Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, **

Por fin el Gran comedor reacciono, gruñendo y despotricando, tristes, por el niño y enfurecidos por cómo le trataban sus familiares de sangre.

**hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

– Te acuerdas de esa noche, Harry – le informo con voz dolorosa Sirius, intentando contener las lágrimas, el niño, que lo suponía, solo fue capaz de apretar su mano con fuerza, dándole ánimos, mientras el gran comedor ignoraba la escena y murmuraba de como el niño se acordaba de eso.

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo,**

Lo siento Harry por no haberlo hecho nunca – se lamentó el hombre lobo, sintiéndose muy culpable, pero el niño negó y le sonrió.

– No sabías nada, por eso no viniste, lo comprendo y no creo que fuese tu culpa, ni la de nadie – añadió cuando vio como el un brillo de culpa asomaba por los ojos azules de Dumbledore – No sabíais como me trataban sino seguro que hubieseis venido a por mí – el niño había madurado mucho más de lo que pudiera verse a simple vista y su niñez había sido muy dura hasta ese momento, como pudieron darse cuenta todos con ese simple comentario, demasiado sabio para alguien de su edad.

**pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

9


End file.
